As the number of available telecommunication services have grown in today's world, telecommunication service providers have expanded communications networks with more technologies to provide more services. The complexity of these communications networks can escalate as services and technologies are added. Although, traditional network technologies can be used to monitor aspects of communications networks, traditional technologies are limited.